We are using the high sensitivity of the W-band spectrometer developed at the IERC to measure the reduction rates of Tempol by small numbers (10-30) of cells. Cells (BHK, 106/ml) are placed in a 0.1 mm ID quartz tube and placed in the cavity of the W-band spectrometer. Temperature is controlled at 37oC. Signal-to-noise of the 10 [unreadable]m Tempol sample is excellent. Experiments to measure reduction rates are underway. This is an ongoing multi-year project.